


The Creamdance

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: A catch up is in order, so Harry and Luna decide to meet in an ice cream parlour to discuss what's happened since they last saw each other.





	The Creamdance

 

Once more, Harry found himself looking down at the letter he held in his hand, checking to see if he had arrived at the right place.

_To Harry,_

_About that catch up you asked about, I have some free time next week. There's this ice cream shop I like going to called the Creamdance. We can meet there to catch up if you want?_

_From,_

_Luna_

He looked up at the sign outside of the shop. It said the Creamdance alright. _This must be it,_ he thought.

The bell chimed as he walked through the door, alerting the cashier to the customer who had walked through the door. Harry began to speak, but found himself distracted by the interior. Pink wallpaper ran across the top of the walls, followed by cream, brown and green in a repeating fashion all the way down the walls. Two pairs of small ice creams spun around doing the waltz next to the counter where a cashier was stood, looking at Harry.

"Harry Potter?" the cashier asked. Harry nodded. "Your order's already been placed by the lady over there," she explained, gesturing over to a table. Looking over to where the cashier was pointing, Harry soon spotted a familar face.

"I felt that an ice cream shop would be a bit less busy for a catch up," Luna explained as Harry walked over to her.

"Ah. Um... Thank you, Luna, but you didn't have to order for me," he said meekly as he sat down.

"You're welcome, but I felt that you wouldn't want to have to deal with people reacting to you being you. I like helping my friends," she replied. Harry simply nodded.

"Here are the ice creams you ordered," the server explained as he placed the ice creams down onto the table in front of them. Harry's was a rather decent size, a modest brown colouring signifying that Luna had chosen to order him a chocolate ice cream.

Luna's on the other hand, towered far above Harry's. It was a visual cacophony of colours, some of which Harry wasn't even aware existed. He thought he could see some vanillia in there, but he wasn't sure.

"Luna..." he asked as he pulled out some sickles to give to the server. "What is that?"

"Oh, this? I think it's a small Bertie Bott's Jelly Belly ice cream. The one with every flavour?" she explained.

_That's a small?_ Harry thought in disbelief.

The server placed down two spoons next to them, a small one for Harry, but a significantly larger one for Luna, before walking away with Harry's payment.

"So, why's it called the Creamdance?" Harry asked.

"Because of the dancing ice creams," Luna said simply.

"Oh." Harry scooped a bit of the ice cream into his mouth and took a bite. He found it tasted very velvety and smooth, unlike the ice cream he would occasionally have when the Dursleys went out somewhere.

"How have you been?" Harry asked.

"I have been well. The world's a big place, and I am happy to be exploring it, finding the creatures people don't believe exist," Luna answered after taking a bite of her ice cream. "How are you and Ginny?"

"We're doing alright. Us, the kids and the baby are, actually," Harry answered.

"That's good. Have you named her?"

"Yes."

"Oh?"

Harry took a moment to pause. "Lily."

"Oh. That's a lovely name," Luna answered, as she took another bite of her ice cream.

"Lily Luna Potter."

Luna stopped dead in her tracks, mouth hanging half open, a shocked expression on her face.

"Lily... Luna?" she asked him. He nodded. "You... you named her after me?" He nodded again. Luna swallowed the ice cream she had just scooped up and sat back, disbelief written on her face as she began to look down at the ground.

"Ginny and I talked it over, and we decided to name her Lily, after my mother? And we thought Luna was a good name as well. So we called her Lily Luna Potter," he explained. Awkward silence began to fill the air around them as Luna did not, or could not speak for a while, and Harry did not know what to say, so he just continued to eat his ice cream.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Luna raised her face back up to look at Harry, eyes glimmering with held back tears of joy. "Thank you, Harry... And thank you, Ginny," she whispered.

Harry gave her a warm smile in response. The two remained quiet for a moment, until Luna finally resumed eating her ice cream. Both silently ate, until Luna let out a disgusted groan and her expression changed to a grimace.

"Try this," she said, gesturing to a part of the ice cream she had just taken a scoop out of. Using his spoon, Harry took a small bit out of it and ate it, immediately recoiling at the utterly horrible taste that had just entered his mouth.

"Bogies?" he asked.

"Bogies." she grimaced back

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Shout out to Malkin Nott for encouraging me to write more fics about Harry and Luna's friendship. Hope you like this story.
> 
> I'm not sure if Harry or Luna actually like ice cream or not, but I felt it made for a nice setting. I hope I captured Harry and Luna correctly, as well as Luna's reaction to finding out Harry and Ginny named their daughter after her. Apologies it's not longer, but I feel like little glimpses would be more interesting and more fun to write.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
